Fear and loathing
by Moira.Shipper
Summary: AU. Dean and Anna are childhood friends, but after a car accident, she starts seeing things and isolating herself from people while Dean hides a secret from her.
1. Chapter 1

**Author:** MoiraShipper

 **Summary:** AU. Dean and Anna are childhood friends, but after a car accident, she starts seeing things and isolating herself from people while Dean hides a secret from her.

 **Fear and loathing**

 **Chapter 1-Anna Milton**

 _Got different people inside my head_

 _I wonder which one that they like best_

 _I'm done with tryin' to have it all_

 _And endin' up with not much at all_

 **Fear and Loathing-Marina and the Diamonds**

It was another afternoon at Sioux Falls High School and the halls were full of students going from class to class and Anna Milton left English class, looking forward and ignoring who was around her, until her eyes met Dean Winchestere's, and the two continued to walk in opposite directions, past each other and turned their faces, facing each other in a mixture of longing, regret, and conformation until they were lost in the crowd.

She ignored Calculus II and went to the schoolyard, toward the railing, knowing that with Physical Education going on, no one would pay attention. She took a deep breath, covering her red hair with the hood of her sweater so they wouldn't fly on her face because it was windy, when someone said:

"The principal will suspend you if he catches you running away again." Dean said, leaning against the railing and staring at the girl, who already had one foot on the railing, beginning to climb it.

"And since when do you, the great Dean Winchester, worry about rules?" She said in a low and sarcastic voice, staring at him.

Anna Milton and Dean Winchester had been neighbors and friends for five years, since she had moved to Sioux Falls at the age of 12. There had always been an attraction between them, but they had never been anything more than friends, afraid of losing what they had and were always together talking, listening to music and going out, but since the death of Anna's parents, 6 months ago, they had became distant.

 _"Hi, my name is Anna, I'm your new neighbor." A 12-year-old redheaded girl said, standing in front of Dean, who was inside one of Bobby's cars, which was next to the house he and Sam had been living for two months._

 _The boy with blond hair and green eyes wagged on the radio, tuned into Rock and looked forward, seeing Anna, surprised by the beauty of the girl in a summer dress, and who didn't seem intimidated by the his badboy way in jeans, a T-shirt and a leather jacket._

 _"Hi, I'm Dean Winchester." He said with a grin and then she gave a huge smile as she listened to the song:_

 _"AC / DC? I love it!"_

 _"Are you kidding?" He said in surprise, giving her room in the car and the girl sat down beside him. "I thought you were more of a Taylor Swift type." And he held one of her strand of hair, indicating the delicate black lace in her hair and she laughed, making Dean admire her even more .._

 _"I also like Johnny Cash and Linkin Park."_

 _Dean opened a beautiful smile, and for the first time, he was talking about something interesting with a girl without flirts and he was enjoying it, while she told him a little of where she came from, her favorite songs, what she liked to draw and Dean told her about his time on the road with his father, about Sam, how he liked to work on the cars with Bobby and rock_

 _Seeing the time, Dean knew that Sam would be hungry and, listening to Anna's belly snore, he got out of the car and held out his hand:_

 _"Do you like pie?"_

 _"Love."_

 _"Then come on, uncle Bobby works till night so I'm the one who makes the pie for my little brother, I make the best pies."_

 _The girl was surprised, not imagining that she would make a new friend right away and smiled, enchanted with him, as he led her to the house._

"Come on Anna, you're not like that." Dean said, concerned.

He couldn't believe how much Anna, his beautiful, amusing Anna had changed, shutting herself off from everyone and even turning him away when he'd try to help her. He missed her, was worried, but mostly, he had always been in love with her.

Before going to Sioux Falls with his younger brother Sam, his life had been inconstant, traveling on the road with John and Sam, hunting monsters, until they went to live in Bobby's house at the request of their father who wanted them to finish school, though when Bobby needed to investigate some case, and John would come back to pick up his sons for a few days, not just to be together, but to help him hunt.

He liked to hunt and wanted to follow in his father's footsteps, but he had also found a peace in Anna, she was beautiful, amusing and provocative, but most of all, she seemed to understand him even though she didn't know about the hunts and brought him peace.

 _After Anna and Dean took the boy's younger brother, Sam to a baseball game at their school, the couple were lying on Bobby's couch, who had gone out to help a friend, amd were watching a zombie movie._

 _The two were 15 years old now and they were best friends, always together and the boy had one hand resting his head and the other around Anna's waist, who was leaning against his chest, stroking his hand around her body_

 _She could feel that he had been stressed since the call he had received from his father in the morning, but since he didn't talk much about his family, just that he admired his father a lot and Sam, who he loved and cared for, she hadn't asked, knowing they had some kind of secret because they would often stay outf the city for days when John appeared. And so that night, she had decided to stay by his side, reassuring him._

 _Dean looked away from the movie Anne had brought him, knowing he had wanted to watch it for days and looked down, where their hands were entwined and she caressed his with her thumb._

 _"Hey... Thanks." He murmured, indicating the movie and the pie she had bought and the girl smiled._

 _"You would have done the same for me Dean." She murmured, her eyes glittering and her heart racing._

 _"Again and again." He replied with a beautiful smile that he used only with her and, feeling the adrenaline in his blood, realizing that with each passing day, he was more in love with her, although he was afraid to get her even more involved in his life and end up hurting her._

 _Mesmerized by her glittering eyes, he tipped his head down and his lips brushed against the corner of her mouth, making the girl blush before Sam came downstairs to play with them._

 _"Hey Anna, do you want to play Poker?" The 11-year-old boy asked, showing off his cards and Anna smiled, pinching his cheek lightly as Dean stood up, a little frustrated, and lowered the cap he had given her over her red hair, messing them._

 _"I don't think Anna is very good with poker brother." Dean teased her, grabbing Sam's cards and sitting next to him, ruffling his hair and then winking at Anna "You're no good at lying, sweetheart._

 _"Are you sure?" She said, sitting on the other side of Sam with a smirk and saying to Dean: "You look so good in flannel." And she blinked as Sam laughed and Dean rolled his eyes, shuffling the cards._

"I'm not like that? I've changed, I don't need anyone, not you, so why don't you go find your little friend, Lisa?"

"In fact, you've changed." He said irritated by the way she had spoken, then walked away to cool his head.

When Anna left the school, she glanced back, watching Dean walk away looking disappointed and she closed her eyes tightly, feeling terrible. She had loved Dean since she was 15, he could be popular at school, but in fact, he was a good boy who was always by her sidr, protecting her, making her feel safe and loved, with every hug, laugh, and touch on her face or hand.

But the handsome boy was often with a new girlfriend, so she had been afraid that what he felt for her was something more fraternal and that there would only be friendship between them, but now, she had been pushing everyone from her life, including him, who was always trying to help her, fearing that he might think she was crazy or that she might ended up hurting him.

"I'm sorry Dean..."


	2. The accidemt

**Chapter 2-The accident**

 _Today is the greatest day I've ever known_

 _Can't live for tomorrow_

 _Tomorrow's much too long_

 _I'll burn my eyes out_

 _Before I get out_

 **Willamette Stone-Today**

She walked away, going toward the woods and then to the graveyard. She lowered her hood, letting her red hair loose, as she bent down in front of her parents' tombstone, her green eyes glittering.

"Hi Dad, Hi Mom." She murmured, feeling tears welling up, and then she leaned against the a tree, taking her notebook with her drawings and scribbling out her dreams. Since she had been a kid she had loved to draw and always had a notebook with her.

Six months ago, she had been a happy, normal teenager, but then, after returning from a dinner party with her parents, the road had been wet and the car had ended up slipping into the river, killing Mr. and Mrs. Milton and Anna had been rescued unconscious from inside the submerged car.

 _The Miltons were returning from dinner, where they had celebrated Anna's volleyball team victory and mother and daughter laughed at the joke Mr. Milton was telling them while driving._

 _"Dad, that wasn't funny." Anna said, trying to control her laughter and nudged her father's shoulder, who looked at the back seat, smiling._

 _"Yes, it was, dear, because you're laughing!" He then turned his attention to the road, driving to the small wooden bridge and he said, serene:_

 _"Congratulations for the game, dear."_

 _"We are very proud of your victory. Everything that you do, fills us with pride." Her mother said, smiling and looking at Anna, who smiled excitedly and she said:_

 _"Thank you, I love you."_

 _"And us, you."_

 _"Have I told you the joke of the elephant and the monkey?"_

 _"Dad!" Anna laughed loudly, her eyes filling with tears as she laughed more and more of the joke and her mother shook her head._

 _But then the laughter stopped when mr. Milton lost control of the car on the bridge because of the rain that had left everything wet and the car hit the wooden wall of the bridge, falling in the river._

 _The car was sinking and the water had already completely invaded the Milton family car. Anna could see that her parents in the front seat tried unsuccessfully to break the glass, desperate as the water reached the ceiling and began to lose consciousness for being under the water for so long._

 _Anna felt her lungs burn, at the same time she was beginning to stop thinking. Her father then used the rest of his strength to shake his daughter's hand, trying to keep her awake, and the girl squeezed back.  
Anna then looked at the window beside her, seeing a huge blue light and then everything went black._

 _What happened next, she didn't know, but the paramedics had told her. Dean, who had taken Sam home after going to the movies, had seen that the bridge was damaged and when he saw something sinking into the river, he had called the emergency, before deciding to get out of the car, picking up an iron tool and throwing himself into the river._

 _When Dean saw that it was Anna's parents and the girl in the car, he was in despair and saw that Mr. and Mrs. Milton were very pale and weren't moving. He saw Anna, without the belt, and floating oddly in the back seat, and he knew that unfortunately he could only carry one person at a time, so he began to hit the glass with the piece of iron he had brought, breaking the window._

 _When he did, he quickly pulled the girl by the foot to him, grabbing her by the waist and swimming to the surface with didficulties because he was carrying someone else. He dragged her to the grass where Sam was, 12 years old, his eyes wide and worried when he saw that she was their neighbor._

 _"Anna?"_

 _"Sammy, the ambulance and the police have arrived, say the Miltons' car sank and the two are still there!"_

 _And Dean opened Anna's mouth, squeezing her nose at the same time, and then he pressed his lips to hers, blowing air, doing mouth-to-mouth, two, three time, brushing her wet hair away._

 _"Come on Anna..."_

 _And she spat out the water she'd swallowed, coughing, and then it was like her body had been pushed forward by someone invisible and she opened her eyes, wide and staring up at the sky. She could hear angels in her head and see the aura of people._

But since she had woken up in the hospital, she had not only been living with the guilt of surviving and her parents', but also hearing strange voices in her head, realizing that she was stronger and seeing the auras of people, angels and other creatures around her and she'd ended up isolating herself, afraid of being considered crazy or going crazy and losing control, especially near Dean.

When she realized that the winter sky was beginning to show the first rays of the sunset, she stood up, picking up her notebook and saying goodbye to the tombstones, heading for the still-flowering forest, despite the beginning of the winter.

"My God..."

Anna dropped the notebook, kneeling and screaming, feeling a strong blue light coming out of her eyes and mouth, and she closed them tightly, listening to the celestial voices calling her, and gradually she regained control and looked at the drawing she had done, panting, seeing an angel over a dark lake.

"Anna, are you okay?" Dean asked worriedly, apearing and bending in front of her, seeing the pale redhead panting.

"I'm fine Dean." She said, holding her breath and closing the notebook, getting up to walk away but Dean pulled her by the wrist, making her fall into his arms, his back to the grass and her, over him.

"Dean..." She whispered, in a mixture of fear and passion, her face flushed as she stared into the green eyes that glittered, staring at her so with love, making her heart race.

"Don't push me away from you, Anna..." He whispered in a gentle and passionate voice, running a hand over her face, enchanting at her beauty and how she fit perfectly into his arms and heart, while his other hand held her by the waist.

Dean's lips then leaned against hers slowly, feeling Anna paralyze for a second, before returning the kiss, moving her lips over his, her hands resting beneath his chest, feeling it firm. She couldn't believe they were kissing, that he wanted her, and at that moment, all her fear and anger were gone, giving way to the love she felt for her childhood friend and the shivers he caused her.

Dean's hand that was on her face lowered to her neck, caressing it and making Anna shiver, before descending to the other side of her waist, pulling up her sweater and caressing her waist as Anna arched her back, massaging his chest as the kiss grew more intense and despite the cold, their bodies seemed to catch fire, as if they had been made for each other.

Dean felt his heart pounding in a way it had never happenee before with his previous girlfriends, and he knew it was because deep inside he had fallen in love with her the moment they had met in Sioux Falls and that made him not give up on her nor leave her alone, no matter how much she insisted, after the accident and him, fearing ruining her life because of the supernatural world that enveloped him.

"Hum..." Anna moaned between the kisses. "Dean... I love you..." She blurted out, paralyzing for a moment, feeling her blood freeze.

Dean looked at her in surprise, before he felt his heart warm and smiled, kissing her harder.

When Anna broke the kiss to breathe, Dean nibbled on her bottom lip, then went to her neck and she tipped her head to the side, giving him more space, while her nails went underneath his T-shirt scratching his chest and teasing him, before Dean brought his hands to her buttocks, bringing Anna's body closer to his, kissing her again.

But then, Anna heard the voices again in her head, calling to her and she broke the kiss, leaving Dean and kneeling on the grass, bringing her hands to her head and trying to control the voices.

"Anna... Are you okay?" Dean asked worriedly, approaching her, but she quickly pulled away, as if she'd been burned, her eyes wide.

"Dean, please leave me alone." And she ran out of there, leaving Dean and her sketchbook behind.

The boy sighed, thinking of her statement, before she'd ran away and picked up her sketchbook and a smile of longing came to his lips. Since they'd known each other, Anna loved to draw, drawing the Impala he had inherited from his father.

 _Dean and Anna were 16 years old now and the friendship was still very strong, even with their sexual tension. The boy left Physical Education where he had broken up with Bella after she'd made a scene in class, saying that Anna was disturbing their relationship and he stopped in front of his locket picking up his books when he noticed a white sheet and he picked it up, curious and smiled._

 _Anna had drawn his Impala, which he had inherited from his father a month ago, when he had managed to appear to celebrate his birthday. He loved the car, and Anna kept rolling her eyes when he'd give her a ride because he didn't like it when they slammed the door too hard or messed it. The draw was beautiful, in black-and-white, showing Dean on the steering wheel and below, she had written: The present I promised you. Happy birthday again Dean. AM._

 _Dean smiled, putting it carefullyit in his backpack and then heading to the parking lot where Anna was with Jo and Charlie, her friends, and the three of them laughed as Dean approached, winking and smiling at Jo and Charlie, before wrapping an arm around Anna's shoulders, who smiled._

 _"Ready to go?" Dean asked with a beautiful smile and Jo and Charlie exchanged knowing looks, raising an eyebrow at Anna, who rolled her eyes at her friends, who laughed._

 _"Yes. Bye girls."_

 _Dean led her to the Impala and then he hugged her._

 _"Thank you for this Anna." The girl blushed, hugging him back and breathing in his old spice scent as he stroked her waist._

 _"I'm glad the drawing was very similar to your car." She teased as they separated and Dean laughed, shaking his head and kissing her hair._

 _"Come on, I'll take you to eat some ice cream."_

 _"And will there be pie?"  
"You know me, there will always have pie" He said amusedly as they entered the Impala and Anna propped a foot over the dashboard and Dean rolled his eyes, placing his hand on his knee, causing shivers in both of them, before lowering her foot and saying in warning tone, making her laugh._

 _"Anna..."_

Dean leafed through the notebook, frowning at the shadows and monsters she had drawn, reminding him of his father's hunting diary when he stopped at the last drawing. It was an angel over a river and he knew it was the one she had almost died in. But what caught his attention were the strange symbols around it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Leave reviews!**

 **Chapter3-The power of love**

 _I'm so in love with you_  
 _Make love your goal_  
 _The power of love_  
 _A force from above_  
 _Cleaning my soul_

 **The power of love-Gabrielle Aplin**

At night, Anna was lying on her bed with the headphones and the music of her ipod playing loudly when she noticed Dean at her window, motioning for her. Frowning, the girl removed the headphones, letting the music play softly and opened the window.

"Dean... What do you want?" She murmured, folding her arms her nightgown and he admired her for a moment before handing her the sketchbook.

"I came to give it back to you, I know how much you like it Anna."

The girl held the sketchbook in surprise and hugged it, thinking she had lost it and felt her face catch fire as she remembered what she had said to him in the woods, feeling fear, apprehension and she said;

"Thank you, you better go, my aunt doesn't like night visitors." And she indicated the window, but Dean caught her wrists, stopping her and she stared at him, frowning.

"Anna, go to class tomorrow, please. After class we're planning to go to the movies to see that movie you love, Eclipse." He said in a gentle voice. "I know a lot has happened, but you can't stay away from everyone who loves you, you deserve to live, your parents would want this... I want this." He didn't like that kind of movie very much, but he wanted to be with Anna, not with Lisa, the girl he had been dating for the last few weeks.

Anna's lips twitched, and she shook her head, feeling her eyes burn and Dean released her wrists and hugged her.

"Hey, hey, hey..." He murmured, kissing her hair, comforting her.

"It's just... I see monsters everywhere, and I think I'm going crazy..." She admitted, looking up and Dean was surprised by the words, revealing:

"If you think you're crazy, then I've been for a long time."

"Do you believe in monsters?" Anna asked in surprise and Dean raised a hand to scratch his head awkwardly.

"I believe the supernatural exists, as well as some bed stories that parents often tell their children."

"And... In angels?"

"Well... In angels I don't believe." Dean admitted, seeing Anna look away and he said: "But just because I don't believe in them, it's no reason for you not to believe too."

Anna could feel that he wasn't pretending, and that he had probably seen strange things as well, making her relax for a while, holding him by his T-shirt, feeling his strong arms wrap around her.

Her bright green eyes met Dean's, above hers, and Anna then raised her hands to his short hair, lowering his head toward hers, kissing his lips with passion.

The kiss was as good as the first in the woods and they both felt their hearts beating fast as they deepened the kiss, their lips pressing harder. Anna lowered a hand from his hair to the T-shirt he wore, lifting the bar and Dean interrupted the kiss and asked in a husky and sincere voice, wanting to make her happy:

"Are you sure?"

"That's what I want." She murmured as her body caught fire, leaving her fears and problems aside because for at least one night, she wanted to be happy with Dean, make him happy.

And she lifted his shirt with both hands, displaying his firm chest and tossing it into a corner of the room as she pulled off her nightgown, which joined his shirt, and Dean admired Anna's beautiful body, feeling his body react to hers.

Dean then kissed her again with more passion, lifting her from the floor by her buttocks and Anna wrapped her legs around Dean's waist as he led her to the bed, where they both fell, without interrupting the kiss.

The redhead was stroking his leg with her bare foot, feeling him shiver and then, slowly Dean guided a hand to her right breast, feeling her skin soft and caress with will and Anna moaned, tilting her head to the side while his lips went to her neck.

"Dean..." Her hands went to his back and clawed them as she felt her arousal grow with every touch and kiss of the boy.

"I want you Anna..." He murmured, interrupting the massage on her left breast and lowering his hand down to her belly ad then to her panties and he looked to Anna.

She took a deep breath, meeting Dean's passionate eyes and she gave him a lovely smile that she hadn't showed for some time, shaking her head and Dean smiled, kissing her lips again as his fingers stroked her center, feeling her body moving beneath his own, reacting.

Dean then moved away a little, taking off his pants, feeling hard and more and more in love with her, taking the protection and feeling Anna ready, guided his member halfway, feeling the girl anxious and then touched his forehead to hers, taking her hand to his member and she smiled, caressing it for a few seconds and then, guiding him to her.

"Dean..."

"Anna..."

They moved together, realizing how well they fit together and how perfect the moment was, with the music playing soft and Anna kissing him to muffle their moans as she stroked his foot with hers and Dean held her tightly. He then reached for her hand that was clinging to the sheet and interlaced their fingers as they exploded together.

Anna rested her head over his chest, catching her breath and smiling serenely, feeling Dean relax beneath her and stroke her red, damp hair.

"Dean... What I said in the woods is true, I love you, I've loved you dor years..." She admitted, feeling her heart racing and Dean felt his heart warm in a way that only Anna could make.

He'd never loved before, none of the girls he'd been involved with, because it'd mean settle down, and until he turned twelve, he'd never stopped in any place for so long, traveling. Until Anna.

"Anna, you're perfect." He murmured smiling and sitting on the bed, bringing her with him and kissing her lightly, ready to say what she meant to him. "I want you, I-"

"Anna?"

The two of them overheard Anna's aunt, Hanna, call her from the hallway and Dean then hurried to get dressed, kissing her lips one last time, moving his lips into an I love you, knowing there would be another time to say it calmly and went to the window, wanting at least to have had time to say what he felt for her, especially after the special moment they had shared.

Anna saw him in the dark garden, feeling her heart lighten a little more with the conversation, melting with what they had just done.

The next afternoon, Anna hadn't ignored her classes as she had been doing and had seen Dean in the hall quickly, but he had a smile, happy to see her and she had given him a small smile, both blushing lightly. She was following Dean's advice and trying to live her life, even if she felt like she was going crazy.

But on the way out, she was waiting for Dean when she saw him and Lisa threw herself into his arms. Anna's eyes widened before she heard the voices calling to her and she felt as if that blue light was going to break through her eyes and mouth again and she closed her eyes tightly, covering her mouth.

"Hey, do you want me to take you home?" Anna recognized the voice of a classmate, Jimmy Novak, and she nodded, wanting to get out of there and into his car.

When Dean reached the exit from school, Lisa was still clinging to his arm and he sighed. Some time ago, he would have liked the situation, but now, all that mattered was Anna and he gently disarranged himself from the girl before his phone rang.

"Uncle Bobby?"

"Dean, those symbols you showed me, I discovered what they are. They aren't symbols, but some kind of language of angels."

"Angels? I didn't know they existed." Dean muttered in surprise.

"They do, we just have never encountered one before. Whoever wrote them is trying to summon Heaven, boy."

Dean was shocked, before looking around, searching for Anna, very worried about the girl and what was happening to her.

"Hey Ash, did you see Anna?"

"Yeah, she left with Jimmy, he was taking her home because she wasn't feeling well."

"Damn, Anna!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4** -The **angel Anna**

 _Don't wanna live in fear and loathing_

 _I wanna feel like I am floating_

 _Instead of constantly exploding_

 _In fear and loathing_

 **Fear and Loathing-Marina and the Diamonds**

When Anna managed to control the headache, she wondered why they were driving toward the wooden bridge over the river, which had been closed for months and she frowned, turning to Jimmy and finally realizing that despite being the boy, it was like if there was another bright being inside him and Anna shivered, trying to open the car door without success.

She then screamed as Jimmy threw the car off the bridge and she felt as if she had returned 6 months in the past, feeling the fear again.

"What are you doing?" She screamed, banging against the glass, watching the water start to get into the car quickly, reaching her waist and moving faster through the roof window and soaking her and making her cough.

"Unfortunately it has to be here, where it all started, Anna." Jimmy said earnestly.

"What are you talking about? Who are you?"

"I see that your powers have been manifesting, even without your grace." Anna looked at him confused, still trying to leave. "I am Castiel, an angel who serves the Lord."

"Grace? I don't know what you're talking about, but if you're an angel, why don't you save us?" She asked desperately, seeing the water on her neck, feeling a great fear. She picked up her cell phone, but it wasn't working.

"Because you Anna, is angel too." He revealed

"What?" The girl felt as if everything, even her heart stopped, at his words. Angel? But how could she be one, she was the daughter of her parents. No, it couldn't be. "You're lying to Castiel!"

"Angels don't lie to Anna, you've been an angel for more than 17 years, but during a showdown in heaven, many angels fell, like you and you ended up reborn as Anna Milton. Butw when ou almost died, the situation somehow made some powers reappear and that made it possible for us to locate you." The angel explained and the girl just shook her head, her eyes filled with tears and the water was already on her neck?

She then felt something knock on her window and she ducked her head in the water, seeing Dean in the river and looking desperate as he pounded at her window and his mouth twitched, as if he was shouting her name.

Anna opened her mouth, moving it as if calling for help, and no matter how hard she hit the window with her strength, it was as if Castiel had bewitched the glass and she nodded as Dean's lips formed the words I love you, while he kept trying.

 _I won't hurt you Anna. That will be your awakening._ Castiel said in her mind.

Anna's eyes widened, realizing that the car was flooded to the ceiling and Dean kept hitting the glass. The desperate girl felt a severe headache and Dean was shocked, seeing a strong blue light coming out of her eyes and mouth and wrapping her body around like wings, and Dean had to close his eyes tightly, feeling as if something pushed him back and he hit something.

 _Anna, these are your memories that I give you back and what I hold is your grace lost during your fall. So you can join your brothers in Heaven. We need our brothers, more and more demons are on the loose with many evil plans..._

 _But I want to be Anna Milton._ She said, but then, it was as if other memories joined those she already had, on Earth, but from Heaven. Decades, hundreds of years...

 _Why?_ Castiel asked, confused. _Haven't you suffered enough already?_

 _But being Anna Milton also means loving and being loved, experiencing, learning from mistakes. Loving Dean._

 _Love?_

 _Yes... I remember my other life now, from Heaven, from our brothers, Castiel, but I also remember how I enjoyed watching the emotions, then being human, the walks with my parents, the afternoons with Dean, loving him, and I don't want to loose it._

 _Anna, is that what you want?_

 _Yes. I'm not ready to be an angel again._

 _Maybe some angels will disapprove it, but I'll keep them away._

 _Thank you, brother..._

And then the blue light that consumed her went inside a small vial in a pendant, around Anna's neck.

 _When you feel you are ready to be an angel again, use your grace to regain your wings and use your full-scale powers. But remember, even without her, you will still continue to see monsters and hear us, still be a fallen angel... But now you know you're not crazy. Goodbye Anna._

And Castiel and Jimmy Novak's body disappeared and Anna hit the glass, breaking it as Dean came back from the surface toward the car, almost breathless, but determined to save her.

Dean then wrapped an arm around her trying to help her to surface but he start feeling the weariness of his body and his grip started to release her, but Anna, feeling a great force, began to pull him up and help them to the grass around the river, near the destroyed bridge, near where Jimmy was, unconscious but apparently well.

When Anna looked at Dean, she saw that he had a serious head injury and that he was bleeding badly and was unconscious.

"Dean... Don't do this to me."

She did mouth-to-mouth on him, but he remained unconscious and so she took a deep breath, taking her pendant and opening it.

She screamed as she was engulfed in a huge blue light that took her body and she could feel her wings sprouting from her back and becoming invisible then. Sensing her powers at full charge, she crouched down beside Dean, touching his forehead, and then all his wounds were healed.

Even though she was an angel now, the part of her that had been human for 17 years made her identify that what made her heart beat fast was the feeling called love, she could feel them and recognize them for being human, different from before that time, when she could only see humans living their emotions and wondering what and how they would be.

She saw Dean's eyes widen and his eyes met hers realizing what she had done for him and he shook his head lightly, touched and then smiling, sitting down and he stared at her:

"I love you Anna."

And he kissed her hard. Anna took both hands to his face, caressing him as she kissed him back, feeling her heart fill with joy at his statement and happy to have the ability to feel and understand the feelings and Dean grabbed her through the back pockets of her jeans, bringing her into his lap, leaving her taller as his tongue met hers.

When they broke the kiss, Anna fell on the grass beside Dean, both soaked but didn't care, as they clasped hands, catching their breath and Anna took the pendant fromoverr her breast with the other hand.

"An angel then?" Dean asked, still a little surprised by the situation and staring at the vial that was empty but she continued to carry around her neck. He had seen werewolves, demons, and even other supernatural creatures with his father, but never an angel.

"You don't look angry, or scared..." She was surprised, meeting Dean's eyes.

She was still thinking about his statement, and though she was only now finding out she was an angel, it didn't surprise her or anything, because she had her memories of the other time, as if they had never disappeared with her grace, they were simply part of her. Her only fear now was what Dean thought of the situation.

"It's like I told you yesterday Anna, I believe in the supernatural I..." He took a deep breath, sitting cross-legged and held out his hand to Anna, helping her to sit facing him and he revealed, trying to sound calm. "Before I moved here with my brother, he, my father and I traveled down the road hunting supernatural beings that terrorized or killed people, all kinds. Demons, mermaids, shapeshifters, and still do, when we disappear for a few days... "

"Does that mean you're going to have to hunt me too?" She asked neutrally, crossing her hands in her lap.

With her memories, she remembered the hunters who killed creatures that threaten humans and even she and her brothers killing demons that wanted to free Lucifer.

Dean hesitated, looking at Anna, the girl he had known since he was 12, but who was also a fallen angel, a supernatural being or, in this case, angelic and he, the son of a hunter, wanted to follow in his father's footsteps. But he had seen that whatever angel had been in Jimmy, had saved the boy and Anna, had absorbed her grace to save him, which proved that not all beings were dangerous.

"No. Never you Anna, I don't even know if all the angels are good, but I've known you as Anna for 5 years and I just saw you as an angel saving me in the water. So if you're good, I can't, and I don't want to do that. Besides Anna, I love you, you bring me a great peace." He answered honestly, giving a small smile, feeling his heart warm as he stared at Anna.

"Dean ..." She was surprised and touched and then smiled. "I love you, Dean Winchester." She leaned forward, leaning her forehead against his and they stared at each other, eyes glittering.

"And what do you intend to do now that you have your, eh... Grace?"

"I have many brothers who are here, watching over the demons and I intend to do it. But also, I want to stay with my aunt, maybe go to college, hunt monster with you, if you still want me." She admitted with a shy smile and Dean nodded, smiling.

"Of course."

And the two kissed passionately, knowing that much had changed, but that what they felt for each other, moved them, replaced fear, loneliness for love, companionship, and Anna put a hand over his chest, nibbling on his lower lip lightly and Dean smiled, kissing her with passion, bringing his hands up to her waist and lifting her off the ground, leaving her taller in his arms.

"And then the angel was captured by the hunter?" Dean whispered amused, looking at her lips and she laughed,

"Or the hunter fell on the angel's wings."


End file.
